


Macaroni and Kisses

by Huletty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, Humor, Kissing Booths, Literally everyone is in love with oblivious Yuuri, One Shot, Phichit is Yuuris pimp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huletty/pseuds/Huletty
Summary: Their college is holding a contest for whoever can raise the most money for charity. The prize; a years supply of Mac and Cheese. Cue Phichit, a hungry and unstoppable force, fully prepared to exploit the campus' love for Yuuri Katuski by opening a kissing booth for a day.Even if they don't win, it's worth it to see Yuuri's face when he tells him Victor Nikiforov is in line.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Macarrones con Besos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960429) by [Lilaluux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilaluux/pseuds/Lilaluux)



> Hi! Before continuing I want to just say that you can leave your worries right here. Yuuri kisses a lot of people in this fic but in the effort to keep it light and carefree, I decide to become god and for the next 6k words, mono and herpes and other deseases to not exist! There's no danger and it's not a hidden plot point. Thank you!!

“No.”

 

“Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri looked up from his textbook to shoot a withering glare at Phichit. The Thai boy was laying on his bed upside down, head hanging off the side and looking at Yuuri with pleading eyes. Yuuri huffed.  “Even if the idea sounded remotely pleasing I’d still say no.”

 

Phichit’s frown deepened. “But it’s for charity! Whatever we raise can go to a local dog shelter!”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and bent over his textbook again. He tried to block out Phichit’s puppy-face and instead focus on the wall of text in front of him.

 

“...Think of all the little Vicchans…”

 

_No._

 

“They’d be so happy to get such a charitable donation…”

 

_Focus on studying._

 

“Yuuri think of all the mac and cheese…”

 

 _Goddamn it._ “Phichit, I swear to god-”

 

“Just hear me out!” He watched Phichit roll over and clasp his hands under his chin. “You don’t even know my idea, I promise it’s amazing. The best one I’ve ever had!”

 

Yuuri let out a sigh. “Okay. What’s your idea?”

 

There was a beat. “A Kissing Booth.”

 

Phichit’s smile was wide and bright and reached every corner of his face, it was almost comical when it completely dropped at Yuuri’s instant “No.”

 

“Yuuri!”

 

“I’m not letting you pimp me out for mac and cheese!”

 

“But it’s a whole years worth!” Phichit’s eyes were shining, he almost looked on the verge of tears at the promise of free food. “And you’d get to play with puppies afterwards!”

 

“No!”

 

“Yuuri!”

 

“If we don’t win, which we wouldn’t because I’m not doing it, I’d literally kiss a ton of people for nothing.”

 

“But we will win. I promise! Please Yuuri? Pretty please?” Phichit crawl off his bed and shuffled across the dorm room to Yuuri’s desk. Yuuri kept his face blank as he regarded Phichit. Their staredown lasted for 2 minutes before Yuuri sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Yuuri?”

 

“Only if you promise we can go play with the dogs at the shelter afterwards.”

 

Phichit launched from his spot kneeling on the floor straight at Yuuri. “Yes!” Phichit latched onto him like an octopus, chanting a million “Thank you!”’s a minute.

 

Yuuri laughed despite himself as he glanced at Phichit. “Just… Please don’t do anything embarrassing.”

 

+

 

“Take it down, I’m not doing that!”

 

Yuuri had read the sign as Phichit started placing it on their makeshift booth. Phichit turned and blinked owlishly at him.

 

“It’s kind of too late to change the sign now Yuuri.”

 

“I don’t care, Phichit. I’m not doing that.” Yuuri stepped forward and tried tugging the sign from Phichit’s grasp.

 

“Yuuri, don’t! It’s going to rip!” He let go before any damage could be done to his creation. Yuuri huffed and laid the sign flat on the ground before grabbing a sharpie off the table. When he was done he capped the marker, stood, and re-read it.

 

**Kiss Katuski for Charity!**

 Kiss on the Cheek - $5

 Peck on the Lips - $10

 10 second Kiss - $25

~~Kiss with Tongue - $50~~

 

“Okay, now we can hang it up.”

 

Phichit laughed and they continued to set everything up. Yuuri was stunned when Phichit came home with a set of colored markers and make-shift  lock box. Yuuri thought it would be something short lived, a half-assed attempt to alleviate some boredom, and distract them from looming finals. Now that he looked at their finished booth, with it’s ‘ **Closed** ’ sign hanging over the front and the padded stool Phichit had borrowed from god knows where, Yuuri suddenly felt nervous.

 

“How long will we be doing this?”

 

Phichit stoke his invisible beard and hummed. “I’d say let’s see how the first hour goes, by then we should gauge whether we should limit it to time or by people count.”

 

Yuuri nodded and grabbed his water bottle, he looked around the quad as he uncapped it. The early morning sun was just hitting the tops of the buildings on the west side, slowly creeping down their fronts. Phichit and he were the first students out, being that it was a saturday and nearly every normal person was taking advantage of the weekend to sleep in. Other students were just starting to mill around the green, barely paying attention to the little stand they had made.

 

He took a swig and closed his eyes. He didn’t feel nervous per say, he trusted Phichit and and if his roommate told him that students would literally pay to have Yuuri kiss them, well, Yuuri didn’t believe him, but he wasn’t going to protest too much after they had so obviously gone to all the effort.

 

He opened his eyes to see Phichit taking a photo of the booth. He caught Yuuri’s eye and grinned.

 

Yuuri smiled back and took a seat, pulling out his phone and checking his notifications. He had a few missed texts from Mari, a study reminder, and some likes on his last shared video on Facebook. He looked up when Phichit tapped the booth to get his attention.

 

“Okay.” He held up his markers. “Do you want to color code?”

 

Yuuri nodded and Phichit pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and showed him a quick reference guide. _Wow, he really thought this out._ “Alright. So people will pay with me and then I’ll mark their hand with one of these. Yellow means kiss on the cheek. Blue means peck on the lips. Red means 10 second kiss.”

 

Yuuri nodded again and took the paper.

 

Phichit took a second to look around the quad and grinned. He looked back at Yuuri. “You ready?”

 

Yuuri frowned. “No? But let’s get this over with.”

 

Phichit flipped the sign in front of the booth to ‘ **Open** ’

 

+

 

It took 47 seconds for the first student to come up. They wandered over to investigate the booth and upon reading the sign promptly fished out five dollars and passed it to a smug Phichit. Phichit marked his hand with a yellow marker before stepping aside.

 

Yuuri flushed. Suddenly the kissing booth was real and Phichits charity scheme didn’t seem worth it. The student, whose name evaded Yuuri’s memory, held up his hand with a soft “Um?” Yuuri looked at it and tried his best to smile. _Just a kiss on the cheek right? Nothing to worry about._

 

At Yuuri’s smile the kid stepped closer to the booth and Yuuri leaned forward to quickly press his lips to the students left cheek and pulled away. _There. Done. Five dollars raised._

 

The student blushed dark and stepped away. His hand rubbed the back of his neck and he gave Yuuri a shy smile and a small wave before turning and wandering off. Phichit laughed. And called out after him. “Thanks for the donation!”

 

Yuuri sighed and watched as two girls walking past paused a few yards from the booth.  Yuuri recognized the one from his math class, they seemed to regard Yuuri, Phichit, and the booth for a few moments before rushing over.

 

The girl from his math class, Elizabeth, spoke when they were a few feet away. “Wow, Yuuri, I never thought you were the type to do something like this.”

 

Yuuri nervously tapped the booth. “Eh, I’m not… Phichit convinced me to do it, more or less.”

 

The girl beside Elizabeth laughed behind her hand. “Phichit’s a modern day hero.”

 

Phichit, leaning back against the right corner of the booth, radiated confidence. He grinned at the ladies as Elizabeth fished out her wallet from her bag. She passed a few bills to Phichit who counted them quickly and marked each of their hands and gestured towards Yuuri.

 

Blue for Elizabeth and for her friend.

 

“Make them count, Yuuri.” Elizabeth’s teasing made Yuuri laugh and he quickly leaned forward to press his lips to hers and pull away immediately. It was chaste, quick, textbook, he even kept his eyes open, but it made Elizabeth grin as she stepped out of the way so her friend could have her turn.

 

Her friend stepped up and hand out her hand. “Angie!”

 

Yuuri laughed and shook her hand. “Yuuri.”

 

“I know!” She chirped, and blushed, and Yuuri leaned forward and gave her the same kiss he gave Elizabeth. When Yuuri leaned back she retracted her hand from his and covered her mouth as she stepped away. Elizabeth laughed and tugged on her arm, carrying her off.

 

Phichit called out a thanks before turning to to greet another student ambling over, coffee in hand.

 

Yuuri sighed again. _This is going to be a long hour_.

 

+

 

It was 11:30, the sun was filtering down through the tree’s onto the quads green grass and Yuuri had kissed over two-hundred students. He had put his head in his hands when Phichit had told him. He grabbed his water bottle. “How much have we raised?”

 

Phichit paused to think for a moment and Yuuri took a swig of his water. “One thousand, four hundred thirty seven.”

 

Yuuri choked on his water. Eyes watering as he stared at Phichit. He took another drink to stop his coughing. He spoke when it finally subsided.  “Holy shit.”

 

“I told you this would work, Yuuri, and it’s only been a few hours.”

 

Yuuri laughed, he knew he sounded slightly hysterical. He took another drink and enjoyed the moment of peace before getting back to work. “Okay.” He smiled at the student that had been patiently waiting. “Hi.”  The student held up his hand and Yuuri smiled. Blue. The student stepped forward and Yuuri leaned up and watched as the boy closed his eyes just as Yuuri kissed him and opened them as he drew away a second later.

 

Yuuri thought it was interesting how people reacted differently. He’d found it was split pretty evenly down the middle, half would close their eyes, the other half would keep them open. Yuuri found it pointless to close it eyes for every kiss. The boy smiled and thanked him before walking away.

 

Yuuri smiled and greeted the next person in line, Payton, Yuuri knew them from the chemistry classes he took. “Hi, Yuuri. I’m surprised you’re not studying for monday.”

 

Yuuri shrugged. “Wasn’t really my idea. What color do you have?”

 

Payton held up their hand. “Red.”

 

Yuuri hadn’t seen many people buy the 10 second kiss, but he’d had enough where his blush wasn’t so prominent anymore. He hummed as Payton stepped closer and looked at Phichit before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Paytons. Phichit was always there to make sure it stayed 10 seconds and no longer or shorter.

 

Both of them closed their eyes for their kiss and Yuuri tried to focus on counting the seconds while his lips moved against the other students. He heard of wolf whistle and come from the line and felt his face heat up just as Phichit tapped the booth signaling the 10 seconds was up.

 

Payton grinned at him as they pulled back and stepped away. “Thanks Yuuri, Thanks, Phichit.”

 

“No problem.” “Yeah, thanks!” They spoke at the same time and Payton laughed.

 

Yuuri glanced at the line as the next student stepped forward. It had stretched down the length of the quad, and was getting to the point where the people in line had to decide whether to start wrapping around the quad or continue across the road in a straight line. Yuuri looked back at Phichit.

 

“Hey, how many more of those have been bought?”

 

The Thai boy made a noise, “Like two. I’m going to go collect more payments in a minute though.”

 

“Okay.” Yuuri replied as he looked at the student's hand. Yellow.

 

+

 

Another hour had passed and Phichit came back from collecting donations looking a bit frantic. He waited until Yuuri had finished his kiss and the student was walking away before he put his hand to block the next student from stepping forward. “Sorry. It’ll just be a minute, I’ve got to talk to Yuuri about something important. Just a minute, promise!”

 

Yuuri was concerned. Phichit came around the booth and beckoned Yuuri close. He pulled the reference guide over to him and quickly drew a smiley face. “Someone must have mentioned the color code, someone showered up pre-marked. I’ll change the symbol up every once in awhile but for now the people who paid will have a smiley face in their color. Sound good?”

 

Yuuri furrowed his brow. “Sure?”

 

Phichit breathed a sigh of relief. “Great.” He looked up at the student, staring at them with a puzzled expression. “Sorry. You can come up now.” He stepped from behind the booth and winked at Yuuri.

 

+

 

“Finally!” Yuuri looked over to see Phichit hurry towards their friends Leo and Guang, each holding a carry out bag. His mouth watered at the idea of touching his lips to something that wasn’t another human being. The three of them came over and and Phichit smiled at him. “I had them bring lunch for us. How’s a break sound?”

 

“Great.” Yuuri reached to grab the bag but Phichit held it out of his reach. “Hey!”

 

“There’s like 6 more people, Yuuri. You give them what they paid for while I go tell the rest of the line you’re going to be taking a break, then we’ll eat.”

 

Yuuri whined as Phichit left with his food.

 

Eric, a student Yuuri knew from another one of his classes was next and laughed. “You’ve been out here how long?”

 

“Since 8am.” Yuuri sighed and dropped his chin in his hand.

 

Eric whistled. “Wow. Well I only donated $10 so at least I’ll be fast.” He grinned and held up his hand decorated with a blue smiley face. Yuuri smiled in thanks and leaned forward, giving him a peck and thanking him for donating while the next person stepped forward.

 

The next five people passed quickly and soon Phichit returned, although it felt like hours to Yuuri’s already growling stomach.

 

“Everyone knows you’re on break now.” He said as he passed Yuuri his lunch.

 

“You went all the way down the line?” Yuuri pulled out a sandwich and let out a pleasant sigh as he unwrapped it.

 

Phichit laughed. “No! I just told the next, like, 50 people or so, and told them to pass it down. I also tweeted it.”

 

Yuuri took a bite and looked up. “Tweeted?”

 

“Yeah. Our kissing booth is blowing up on twitter right now. I’m tempted to see if people wouldn’t mind paying so they can have a picture taken of their kiss.”

 

“Oh my god, please don’t.”

 

Phichit laughed harder and opened his own lunch.

 

+

 

Chris had waited until he and Victor were comfortably seated in the campus starbucks before pulling out his phone and checking his social media. He opened instagram first and scrolled for a while before a particular photo caught his eye.

 

A booth with a red sign on top that read Kiss Katsuki for Charity in white letters. There were various types of kisses each with a different price and inside the booth was a very attractive Yuuri Katuski with his chin in his hand looking at his own phone. The caption underneath read: _Yuuri is offering kisses for charity donations! All donations go towards Stoneleigh Dog Shelter! #KatsukiKiss #YouKnowYouWantTo_

 

Chris instantly knew three things. The post was made by Phichit and already had over 300 likes. The background was definitely the campus quad. And he knew had to get Victor there even if he died doing it.

 

“Victor,” he spoke and looked up from his phone. “It’s so nice out, why don’t we go down to the quad?”

 

Victor hummed and took a sip from his coffee, eyes fixed on his own phone.

 

“Victor.”

 

No response.

 

“Hey!”

 

Victor looked up from his phone, “The quad won’t be any fun without Makkachin.”

 

Chris sighed. “Makkachin will be back next week, though.” Victor didn’t look convinced, so Chris improvised quickly. “Besides, I have a good feeling about today, and you know how my good feelings always end.”

 

Victor narrowed his eyes, “With a hangover and half our memories of the night before missing?”

 

Chris laughed and stood, stuffing his phone in his pocket and picking up his latte.  “So you agree. Come on.” He nodded at the door and turned to leave.

Silver haired man sighed and followed. The quad was near the middle of the campus so they had a little ways to walk. Victor was telling him for the fourth time how unfair it was his mother had to have Makkachin for a whole week just to have dog photos taken when they noticed a line of people.

 

Chris peered at the closest street sign and fished out his phone.

 

“What’s this?” Victor walked to the edge of the sidewalk so he could look down the line.

 

 

Chris scrolled through his contacts and quickly opened his and Phichits text conversation. He typed out a message frantically ‘Hey, This is Chris. Yuuri’s booth doesn’t have a line does it?’

 

**Phichit Chulanont**

Hi! Yes! Haha it circled around half the quad and crossed the street!

 

Chris’s eyes widened. ‘We’re just past 2nd and Simmons. Same line?’

 

**Phichit Chulanont**

Wow holy shit it goes that far?

 

‘Apparently’. He hit send and spotted Victor investigating the line.

 

“Whatever this is, it must be good if the line is this long.” Victor came back to stand beside Chris. “It reaches the quad.”

 

Chris was grateful that Victor was intrigued, it made convincing him to wait in the stupidly long line easier. “Do you want to find out what it’s for?”

 

Victor thought for a moment, gazing down the line. Chris watched as he bit the inside of his cheek, and tapped his foot a few times before turning back to him. “Why not? I’m really curious now.”

 

Chris smiled. “Alright.”

 

+

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Yuuri vaguely registered Phichit to his left, gawking at his phone.

 

“Oh my god. Yuuri, the line reaches all the way to Simmons.”

 

Peck on the cheek. “Thank you for donating.” He turned to look at Phichit. “What? Why?” He turned back to the next person in line. It was past 2pm and Yuuri was immune to kissing. The first few embarrassing kisses from earlier in the morning were a distant memory. The kisses feared him now. The next student stepped up, a shy smile on their face.

 

“You probably still don’t believe it, but people like you.”

 

Yuuri kissed the student in front of them and thanked them before speaking to Phichit. “You’re lying.” The next student stepped forward. “How much longer until you think we’ve raised enough?”

 

After a second of consideration, Phichit replied. “At least another 2 hours.”

 

Yuuri inwardly groaned. Phichit and Yuuri talked in between students until Phichit went to collect the next round of donations. When he returned his face was lit up with a gleeful expression. At Yuuri’s questioning glance he explained,  “Yuri Plisetsky is in the next round.” He stared at Phichit as the Thai boy cackled.

 

“Why?”

 

“He got in line without knowing what it was for, and was too embarrassed to leave. He said something about proving he was a better kisser than you and bought the 10 second kiss.”

 

Yuuri shot Phichit a look and took a drink before smiling at the next student in line. She smiled and spoke as she stepped up to the booth. “You’ll win against Plisetsky, no questions.”

 

Phichit barked a laugh and Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Er, thanks?”

 

The girl laughed and held up her hand, Red marker, she leaned forward and met Yuuri in the middle. She sighed happily at the 8 second mark and pulled away at the exact time Phichit tapped the booth. “Yeah, you’ll definitely win. Thanks, Katsuki!” She waved and left before either boy could respond.

 

The pattern continued until Yuuri was suddenly looking at Yuri Plisetsky, who bristled on sight and stepped forward briskly. “You’re about to have the best kiss of your life, Katsudon.”

 

Yuuri laughed despite himself and smirked down at Yuri. “Ah, well I guess we’ll have to see. Hand?”

 

Yuri held his up, Red marker, and Yuuri leaned forward and pressed his lips to the younger students’. Yuri pressed back insistently, bracing his hands on the booth. After ten seconds, they parted. The blonds face was flushed and he opened his mouth to speak an eloquent, “Fuck off, Katsuki.” Then he turned and stormed off.

 

+

 

After waiting in line for an hour they finally reached the quad. In the distance he could see the outline of the booth. It looked like from here on the line was a steady shuffle forward, as Yuuri quickly and efficiently exchanged a few words with each student and gave them their kiss. He watched as Victor spotted the booth and squinted at it. He turned to Chris.

 

“A kissing booth?”

 

Chris presented his phone to Victor, the photo of the kissing booth already pulled up for him to see. He watched the recognition spark in Victor’s eyes as he took Chris’s phone and looked between the picture and the booth in the distance. He turned back to Chris, eyes wide and bright.

 

“I get to kiss Yuuri! Do you think he’d like it if I gave him my number?”

 

Chris laughed. “I’d imagine he’s gotten lots of numbers today.”

 

Victor looked back to gaze in the direction of the booth. “How long has he been out here?”

 

“I think Phichit posted the photo a little after eight a.m.” Chris shrugged.

 

“Wow… Is this for that charity competition?” A student behind them had heard their conversation and spoke. They both turned to look at him. Chris shrugged.

 

“It seems so.”

 

“Ah. Everyone else should give up.” Another student nearby in line spoke.

 

Someone laughed. “Nobody is going to beat Katuski.”

 

There was a rippling murmur of agreement as Chris spoke. “I don’t think Yuuri is the mastermind behind it.”

 

Victor looked at him before squinting across the quad again. “Chulanont?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Damn.”

 

The line moved forward at a steady pace, everyone engaged in various conversations as they waited. Somewhere behind them in line they heard a group of students bursting into show-tunes. At some point someone tried to start a dabbing wave. It seemed the closer people got to the booth the more restless they got.

 

Chris watched, amused, as Victor bounced on the balls on his feet. They were finally on the home stretch after roughly 2 hours of waiting and they could see Phichit collecting donations further up the line closer to the booth.

 

After another 20 minutes Phichit reached their ‘group’ carrying a lockbox. He explained the different kisses that could be bought and that all donations would be sent to a dog shelter. When he got to Victor and Chris he greeted them.

 

“Hey guys! How much would you like to donate?”

 

Victor and Chris each handed him $20 bills and Phichit marked their hands with a red marker. Victor beamed at him.

 

+

 

“Yuuri, Victor is in line.”

 

Phichit whispered to Yuuri when he got back from collecting the next round of donations. For the first time since the morning, Yuuri felt his face heat up. “Huh? You’re sure?”

 

“Yes! Here.” Phichit pressed a mint into Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri quickly popped it into his mouth. His mind buzzed. He hadn’t thought of Victor coming along. Victor didn’t even know Yuuri existed, why would he care about a stupid kissing booth? He faced the next student in line, his nerves suddenly coming back full force.

 

Every kiss brought him closer to Victor. He saw a flash of silver hair and turned to Phichit in a panic. “Phichit, I can’t.”

 

Phichit smiled and turned Yuuri around to face the line again. “You can’t. It’s no different from kissing anyone else.” He patted Yuuri’s back.

 

“Yes, it is.” Yuuri hissed. “It’s Victor Nikiforov.”

 

“Yeah. And he’s like four students away.”

 

Yuuri blanched as the next one stepped forward. He felt flicked his fingers against the booth nervously as he checked their marked hand and leaned forward to kiss their cheek. He thanked them and stuttered a greeting to the next one. He could see Victor looking at him and felt his face heat up again. _Oh my god._

 

Time went too fast and not fast enough at the same time and then suddenly Victor was standing in front of the booth.

 

“Hello.” Yuuri’s greeting was strangled sounding.

 

"Ah." Victors eye fix on Yuuri's lips with a frown. Alarm bells started going off in his head and he locked eyes with Phichit, pleading for help. Phichit gave him a shit eating grin and shrugged. Yuuri looked back at Victor, he felt his palms sweating as he waited for Victor to speak. "Your lips are chapped."  
  
"O-oh?!" His voice came out high pitched and his hand flew to his lips and he nervously wetted  them. He avoided Victors gaze as the other man reached into his pocket, searching for something  
  
"Don't worry, I always carry lip balm with me!" Victors frown turned into a grin as he presented the small container. "I can't imagine how chapped my lips would be if I kissed every student on campus! Here."

 

Suddenly Victors finger was pressed against his lips, spreading chapstick on them. Yuuri felt his blush spread to his ears and down his chest. Wide eyed, he could only stare up at Victor.

 

Victor capped the container and put in back in his pocket. He smiled down at Yuuri and held up his hand. Red. Yuuri gulped.

 

He took a breath, and leaned up as Victor leaned down. He let his eyes close as he saw Victor do the same. His breath hitched involuntarily as their lips met, the kiss was soft and Yuuri may have consciously put more effort into this one with Victor than any he had before. He hadn’t realized his lips were chapped until Victor had pointed it out. He inwardly cringed in his head for a second, then he figured the only kiss he cared about, at the end of the day, was this one with Victor.

 

He let out a sigh when he heard Phichit tap the booth and reluctantly broke the kiss. He opened his eyes and saw an attractive flush was brushed over Victor’s nose and cheeks. They stared at each other for a moment, and Yuuri searched for something to say. Something better than a simple thanks.

 

“Okay, loverboy, get out of the way.” Chris pushed Victor to the side. He gave Victor a pointed look. “Look, I have to get my kiss with Yuuri before he’s your boyfriend and the opportunity is gone forever.” Chris lifted his marked hand, Red, and leaned forward, not giving Yuuri the opportunity to fully register what he had said.

 

Their lips pressed together and Yuuri didn't even close his eyes, shocked as Chris’ words finally sunk in. He locked eyes with Victor and a few seconds later Chris broke away, and smirked. He stepped away, sending a wave at Phichit.

 

Yuuri and Victor exchanged glances. “Ah, thank you for donating.” Yuuri cringed as he defaulted to his standard goodbye. He averted his eyes as he saw Victor nod and put his hands in his pockets ad stepped to the side, letting the next student step forward.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

He looked up, meeting Victors gaze. “Yes?”

 

“Are you doing anything later?”

 

Yuuri’s mouth dropped open. The next few students in line looked between them. Before Yuuri could even answer Phichit launched forward.

 

“Sorry! Yuuri is probably going to be here for the rest of the evening.”

 

“Phichit!”

 

“Yuuri, we need get as many donations as possible.”

 

Yuuri sent an apologetic look to Victor who smiled and shrugged. “It’s fine.” He looked at Phichit, “Good luck with your competition.”

 

Phichit smiled. “Thanks, Victor.”

 

+

 

Phichit kept the line of donors flowing, he even encouraged Yuuri to run to the bathroom so he could have more booth time. Yuuri rolled his eyes and walked anyway. The next two hours passed quickly, but they were boring compared to his encounter with Victor.

 

When he asked Phichit about dinner he shushed him, “I’ve got it. Someone’s picking up food for us again.” Yuuri nodded.

 

He watched as the line started shortening. Staying around the quad rather than stretching for several blocks. He sighed. _Is the end in sight?_

 

“We come bringing food!”

 

He finished his current kiss and turned to see Chris and Victor walking towards them holding several Chick-Fil-A bags. Yuuri’s heart skipped several beats at the sight of his true love, and the fact that Victor was holding it.

 

Victor winked at him and Yuuri realized he was staring with a grin on his face. He blushed and turned to face the line again, inviting the next person forward and asking to see their hand. After all, the sooner he can get through this group the sooner he can eat. Blue. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the students then pulled away. He felt Victors gaze watching him and he quickly worked through the students.

 

Chris volunteered to go with Phichit to tell the line that Yuuri was taking a break to eat dinner, leaving Victor and Yuuri alone after Yuuri had kissed the last student to donate. Victor dragged Yuuri over to one of the nearby benches, he sat down next to him, thighs pressed together, and started pulling out various foods. Yuuri reached for the chicken wrap, unwrapping the paper and taking a bite. He closed his eyes as he chewed, blissing out for a moment.

 

His eyes snapped open when he heard Victor laugh next to him.

 

“Ah,” Yuuri covered his mouth. “Sorry, um…”

 

Victor laughed again and shook his head, pulling out a box of chicken nuggets. “It’s okay. Phichit told us you hadn’t eaten since noon.”

 

Yuuri swallow his food. “Did he also tell you to bring Chick Fil A?”

 

“Yeah. I, uh, we asked what your favorite fast food place was and he told us.”

 

Yuuri nodded. “I would marry their chicken sandwich.” He took another bite of his wrap, feeling pleased with himself when he heard Victor laugh again.

 

They made conversation as they both ate. Eventually Yuuri noticed Chris and Phichit eating over by the booth rather than joining them on the bench.. Yuuri narrowed his eyes. _Oh my god, he planned this._

 

“Yuuri.” His breath caught in his throat when he turned and found Victor’s face inches from his own.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you doing anything on tomorrow?”

 

“I think that’s when Phichit and I are going to the dog shelter.”

 

“The dog shelter?”

 

“Yes, to donate the money and see the dogs afterwards. That’s how he got me to agree to this, he said we could play with them when we donated the money.”

 

Victor regarded him for a moment. “My Makkachin comes back next week, you can hang out with me and Makka whenever you want to play with a dog. Do you like poodles?”

 

Yuuri blushed at the idea of spending time with Victor and nodded. “I had one growing up. He was smaller than Makkachin, though.”

 

Victor hummed and popped another nugget in his mouth.

 

+

 

The sun had gone down an hour ago and Yuuri could see the end. Phichit had gotten everyone's donations and was counting it and all Yuuri had to do was give them their kisses and he was done. It was over. He never wanted to kiss another person as long as he lived.

 

“Yuuri, you should be in the book of world records.”

 

“I can’t believe you actually did this for over 12 hours.”

 

“Katuski, this was ridiculous and I think I love you.”

 

“Mr. Pollock should give you a one-hundred on the test because of this.”

 

The last dozen or so people made non-stop comments and jokes, keeping Yuuri motivated until he kissed the very last person.He folded his arms on the booth and rested his head on top of them.

 

“Phichit if we don’t win I’m literally going to kill you.”

 

He heard a laugh come from above him. He looked up to see Victor. _He’s back?!_

 

Victor’s eyes shifted over to Phichit who was busy sorting their money. He looked back to Yuuri and pulled a $50 from his pocket. Yuuri looked at him, puzzled.

 

“Kiss on the cheek, five dollars.” Yuuri’s eyes widened as he realized Victor was reading the sign outloud. “Peck on the lips, ten dollars. Ten second kiss, twenty dollars. Kiss with tongue, fifty dollars.”

 

Yuuri looked at the bill, gaping. He heart pounded as he looked back up at Victor, who was still smiling softly, blue eyes shining down at Yuuri.

 

Victor’s fingers found themselves under Yuuri’s chin, tilting his head up more and Victor leaned  down, stopping only when their lips were an inch apart. “May I, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri wondered if he was in a dream. If he had simply passed out after kissing the last person and was now fantasizing of Victor’s lovely blue eyes searching his, and his warm breath fanning over Yuuri’s face.

 

He saw Phichit turn away out of the corner of his vision. He hesitated for a second before barely nodding. Then Victor’s lips were on his and Yuuri let his eyes flutter shut. Their lips moved softly against each other, starting out small and slowly working into larger kisses. He gasped when he felt Victor’s tongue brush his own. His hands found Victor’s coat and he tightened his grip as their tongues brushed, their kiss getting deeper.

 

Victor’s hand on his chin found it’s way into Yuuri’s hair, the other one gripped Yuuri’s arm. Yuuri smiled into the kiss and felt Victor do the same, then Victor’s tongue was in his mouth. He barely suppressed a groan and was glad he was still sitting otherwise he might have fallen.

 

“I’m still here, guys.”

 

They broke apart suddenly at Phichit’s voice, a string of saliva connected them and Yuuri felt his face heat up bright red. He couldn’t bring himself to meet his roommate's eyes for the rest of the night.

 

+

 

Victor laughed and snapped another photo of Yuuri as he laid on the ground letting the overly excited dogs crawl all over him.

 

“Oh my god, I love them all.” Came Yuuri’s muffled voice from inside the mountain of puppys.

 

“Yuuri, don’t start crying again.” Phichit had his own phone out recording a video for instagram.

 

One of Yuuri’s arms circled around a random puppy. “I can’t help it, they’re too pure, too good.”

 

Victor felt his eyes water from laughing so hard. _This boy is so perfect._ He wiped them and kneeled down to get a good look at Yuuri’s face. “They’re outright ignoring Phichit and me, why do they love you more?”

 

Yuuri blushed and laughed, hugging the dog closer to him. He gazed at Victor. “I don’t know, they must not have good taste if they’re choosing me over you.”

 

Victor covered the ears of a nearby pupper. “Yuuri! Don’t insult them like that! They, like everyone else on campus, has exquisite taste.”

 

Yuuri sat up and shook his head. “You can’t just say things like that.”

 

Victor grinned and leaned forward, “And why not?”

 

“B-because, you’re Victor.” Yuuri simply supplied, as if it was the end-all, be-all answer for everything in life.

 

Victor smiled. “And you are Yuuri, and I’ve wanted to kiss you long before the kissing booth.”

 

Yuuri blushed even more and Victor leaned forward to kiss him, only to be stopped by Yuuri’s hand on his chest. “Uh, Victor. I like you, I really do, but I think I need at least four years to recover from yesterday.”

 

The short sting of rejection was quickly replaced by elation. “Yuuri, you like me?”

 

“Uh… I… Well, ah…. Yes?”

 

“Oh my god.” A whisper came from behind them and Victor saw Phichit still had his phone out recording. “I can’t believe I got that on video.”  


Yuuri groaned and laid back down to be consumed by the dogs again.

 

+

 

Yuuri kissed 1,458 students.

 

+

 

Phichit and Yuuri raised $14,465 for charity and won the contest by a landslide. 

 

+

 

Yuuri aced his test that next Monday.

 

+

 

Yuuri and Victor had their first date that next Saturday. They had a picnic with Makkachin and made out for an hour straight on the blanket.

 

+

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say before anything else that kissing 1,458 people in a day is, in fact, a very **bad** idea. But, this is fiction, so we're just going to pretend that herpes doesn't exist for this AU and Yuuri was completely safe the entire time. 
> 
> Also this was so cute in my head and everyone I pitched it to absolutely LOVED it? (even ActualYuuri on tumblr ohmyogsdfsd!!?!) So I had to write it. I hope I did it justice and that everyone enjoyed it. (ノ*゜▽゜*)
> 
> Please scream with me about YOI in the comments or message me on [Tumblr](http://lil-jdoolz.tumblr.com/)!!
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading <3


End file.
